The Unidentified Flying Orchestra!
The Unidentified Flying Orchestra! is the twelfth episode of Season 3. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Bubble Puppy *The Conductor *The Orchestra *Boom Boom *Aliens *Bear The Guppies learn about all of the different things that make up an orchestra. *Orchestra Play for Me! - Pop Song *The Conductor's Dance - Dance Song *Orchestraw - Lunch Joke The episode starts out with Molly introducing herself to the audience. She is stopped by Gil who plays the violin, trumpet and the drums. When he plays the trumpet, he blows a BIG bubble. He lowing his touches it and it pops leaving him blown away. Then they both chorus "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" Molly, and Gil along with Bubble Puppy are swimming to school when they met an orchestra conductor. He was looking for his white stick called a baton. Bubble Puupy finds it and Gil asks what's it for. The conductor leads them to an orchestra and he uses his baton to help the players play together and gives them an example. Gil tries to conduct the orchestra, which 'blows him away' and the conductor says that it takes practice. He then said goodbye to them and they makes their way to school. When Moly and Gil arrived, they told the class that they saw an orchestra. Oona asked what is an orchestra and Nonny replied that they are a big group of musicians that play music together. Mr. grouper added that they use instruments to make beautiful music. Oona likes the flute, Nonny likes the trumpet and Goby likes the trumpet, because it's loud. They all did pretended to play the instrument. Molly then asks Mr. Grouper other instruments are there in an orchestra. He mentions the three instruments that had already been said and added the piano, the French horn, the tympany and many other instruments. The Oona says, "Let's sing about it!" and the guppies sing Orchestra Play for Me! Gil wants to play in an orchestra and needs an instrument. At the boom boom room, Deema says that they have a huge selection of percussion instruments, the ones to shake or hit to make music. Gil is looking for an instrument that makes a loud boom when he hits it. His choices are between the triangle and the tympany. He chooses the tympany with the help of Deema and Boom Boom. Mr. Grouper comes and it's time for lunch. Gil has a cheese sandwich and an orange juice with a straw and Oona has a veggie sandwich with an apple juice and a straw. Once again, Nonny has the lunch joke, a chicken sandwich and an apple juice with an orche-straw. During th first sketch, Molly explains that people who play the same instruments sit together. It's called a section. Then she hears someone play the violin and she sees Gil conducting the string section. The instruments used is the violin, cello and the bass. He shows Molly what they had learned but they couldn't get the boom boom sound. With Molly's help, he realizes that he needs a percussion instrument. Boom Boom comes behind and hits the tympany, whitch startles Gil. Then Deema and Goby tell Molly that they are playing orchestra. The guppies were pretending to play in an orchestra. Nonny was in charge of the music player and Mr. Grouper was the conductor. Molly and Oona were giggling when they were playing. Then Mr. Grouper suggested to play the music slower, which made him dosed off. Then he told Nonny to play the music faster and faster, eventually spinning off and making the guppies laugh. Then go outside. Molly, Oona and Goby are in orchestra and on their way to a concert. They make their way through Bear Valley. They stop for a moment to practice and suddenly a bear appears. They run away from the bear and then find another place to practice. Before long, the bear comes back again and they flee, leaving their instruments behind. The bear takes the instruments to his cave. Molly, Oona and Goby go in after the bear leaves to retrieve their instruments. Inside the cave, the bear has a collection of orchestra instruments; Goby and Oona easily find their instruments. Molly seeks help from the audience to find her woodwind instrument, her clarinet. As soon as she finds it the bear comes back. The ran through bear valley to the concert place and ran into a dead end. Molly reminds Goby and Oona that music has an emotional effect and suggested to play music in a way to make the bear feel sad. They succeeded and Oona asked the bear why was he crying. The bear wanted to learn how to play an instrument and so the bear and the musicians became friends and he became part of the orchestra, playing the triangle, "and they all lived happily ever after." Molly, Deema and Nonny preform The Conductor's Dance. Molly says that the conductor is in charge of the orchestra and how the music is being played. During the send sketch Gil tries to play the song again, that finishes with a 'boom boom', this time with woodwind instruments. The clarinet player tries to do the boom boom. Molly tells Gil that he needs a precaution instrument if he wants to go, "Boom boom?" Boom Boom comes again with his tympany, bangs it and surprises Gil again. Mr. Grouper comes, saying that they are going to play in an orchestra. "Field trip!" The guppies go play at an orchestra. After playing the first song, a UFO appears, leaving the audience and the musicians suprised. The conductor had no idea what's going on behind him until Deema pointed out. He turns around and goes get his camera. There's a silence and the guppies were trying to figure out what they want. Then, from the UFO, the aliens were playing part of a song. The musicians were still confused and the UFO played the same song again. It was the bubble guppies theme song; Nonny continued playing the same song on his violin. Molly figured that the aliens wanted to play with the orchestra. Deema remembered that an orchestra cannot play together without a conductor. Suddenly, an alien crab comes out from the UFO with his a baton. He gave the signal to the orchestra to get ready to play a song. They played along with the UFO. In the finale, Gil tried again to get the song to sound right. This time he had Boom Boom in his orchestra, for no surprises this time. Right before the 'boom boom', a crab sneaks behind Gil and he starts playing his trumpet, scaring Gil so that when he fell down, he fell twice on Boom Boom's tympany making the sound. Boom Boom says "Ah, boom boom." Molly and Gil laugh, ending the episode. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Nonny's the one